User talk:Cobalt32
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Angelic Bird Wyvern I know it's not the best, but I drew this pretty quickly and roughly to get a sense of what it would look like. What do you think? PurpleIsGood I'm not sure how user talk works, so I posted my opinion in the "Angelic Wyvern" article.Cobalt32 23:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 No problem Yea, it's no problem. You can use it. PurpleIsGood 17:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Here you go: This is the Tweet on Jeb's Twitter.This is what I believe the original mod is. Chinese Stickman 17:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I do believe the mod is in the update. If you feel unsure, you can always do it yourself. It's not very hard. Chinese Stickman 21:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Manta Ray monster. So how's this? PurpleIsGood 23:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Um.. I meant a literal manta ray. ...with a coral reef on its back. ...and seaweed. Also, the symbiotes are as follows: remoras on its underside, eels in its mouth (you don't see them until they exit its mouth), and crabs on its back (spawn from a cave in the reef on its back). This thing is a neat concept, though, and might actually work as a gargantuan flying monster, but it's not what my idea was. Cobalt32 01:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 OH....I was going for a Monster Hunterized Manta....err, so just a plain Manta Ray? No spines, or spikes? A normal Manta Ray? PurpleIsGood 01:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC) @Purpel: Well, it could have barbs on its tail, and it discharges electricity from its feeler thingys, but besides this and the fact that it's bigger than a Cedeus and has a fully functioning ecosystem on its back, yes. It is a regular manta ray. Careful not to make the reef on its back too prominent, though... Cobalt32 01:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Any better? The stuff on it's back is seaweed and the reef. PurpleIsGood 02:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Still doesn't look like much of a manta ray...Cobalt32 13:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Hi Hey, hi there. I'm interested in you're Idea. So this dude's gotta be pretty massive? the fact that it has a cave on its back, remoras on its under side, and eel's living on its throat. It's great, and the battle ship too. I'm thinking of doing this for the while, maybe I'll get you the pic next week or so. Thanks to purple, I got a pretty nice view of how to do this.-draco. @draco: Cool. Thanks, man. Cobalt32 12:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Monster Hunter Fanon Cobalt, my good chum. You have quite an opinion when it comes to the monster hunter wishlist dontcha. So why don't you put this opinionated analysis to a more precise use. Me and many others are setting up a fictitious monster hunter game over on the Fanon wiki. You should help out. Countjoe1 23:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Countjoe1 Sorry for the late reply, but Ok, where may I find it? Cobalt32 01:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) why?WHY?why taking my ideas if you think of the manta piscine wyvern and you can just think something else cuz i can report you to ban you rom this wiki and by the way......i can report you straight to the admins to decide if they ban you for a year or PERMANENTLY I have no idea who you are or what you are talking about, but I seriously doubt the mods would call plagiarism since my idea had nothing to do with yours and probably came first. Also, my idea was an Elder Dragon, not a piscene wyvern. Cobalt32 (talk) 18:28, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Online Hunting Gee cobalt, thanks for your reply on my post about wanting to hunt online on my PC. Thanks to your information, I am now going to learn japenese and move to japan so I can play. Grow a brain. I'm talking about an american version DUH! I'' know that, but your post didn't imply ''you did. Cobalt32 (talk) 23:42, May 26, 2013 (UTC)